Forever In Your Arms
by Nil1875
Summary: Set during KH I Yuffie makes a discovery. Someone is after her. Or should we say SOMETHING? Squffie T FINISHED!
1. Creatures of the Night

**Disclaimer: I wish these things didn't exist. You all know I don't own it.**

**AN: Well...I got board. It's a bit OOC and AU but not too much. I mean I guess...well just read it.

* * *

Forever In Your Arms**

Yuffie stretched her arms and yawned as the sun hit her face. She had gone to bed the night before and could have slept for another three hours at least. But no. Leon had to go and open the curtains when he got up.

Rolling over she pushed back the covers and sat up, planning on closing the curtains, but she stopped. Not only was the sun shining in through the open window, but the curtains were completely gone.

Huffing with frustration Yuffie got up and grabbed some clothes and took a shower. When she came out of the bathroom Leon was laying on the bed reading. She glared at him.

"You're just determined not to let me sleep, aren't you?" she asked, in a rather irritated tone ov voice.

He looked up from his book for a moment looking at her then the open window and shrugged. "Aerith came in here and took them. Said something about washing them," he said returning to his book.

Yuffie shook her head. "She had to pick the day I wake up with a hangover from partying all night," she muttered.

"What's that?" asked Leon, looking up from his book with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nothing," said Yuffie, as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

As she walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast she found Aerith playing cards with Cloud. From the look of the smirk on Aerith's face Cloud was losing.

Yuffie grinned as Aerith proudly placed her cards on the table with a rather un-Aerith 'HA!' Yuffie knew anyone that played with Cloud was almost always guaranteed to win. Although he was known to win the occasional game of BS. But not very often.

Grabbing a slice of leftover pizza Yuffie sat at the table to watch the game. Once again Aerith was winning.

"You want to play?" she asked Yuffie when the game was over.

Yuffie shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

- - - -

After winning five games in a row, Yuffie excused herself and went for a walk around the 3rd district. She wondered around on the ground and on the rooftops. At one point she stopped by the gizmo shop to annoy Cid. The day flew by fast and she was surprised when she noticed dark descending over the town. Turning into an ally she gracefully flipped up onto a crate and sat with her back against the hard brick wall. She tried to decide wether she wanted to just go home or go get drunk again. She sighed and let her head rest against the wall, her eyes sliding shut.

The day before she and Leon had yet another argument.

--------

"_Can't catch me Squallie," giggled Yuffie as she ran down the hall._

"_For the last time my name is LEON! Give me back my jacket Yuffie," yelled Leon as he ran after her._

_Grinning Yuffie jumped out a window onto the roof of the neighboring building. Reaching the other side and turned back to the outraged man standing at the window._

"_Say please!" she yelled and jumped down to the ground._

_Leon jumped out the window after her, and being able to run faster than her he soon caught her. Wrapping his arm around her waist he picked her up and practically threw her into the wall._

"_If you ever take this again I will throw you in a cellar with no windows for a month," he said as he ripped his jacket away from her. With a glare he turned and stalked off._

_-------- _

She knew he didn't mean it but at the time she was so shocked she had started crying then did the first thing she thought of the make her feel better. Drink.

She had never seen him that mad before, and the fact that he had threatened her with her worst fear made it worse. She was terrified of the dark. But only if it was dark but there was no way to make it light. No lamps, no candles, no moon. Right now it was grown dark but the street lights were all she needed to keep the fear at bay.

Sighing Yuffie stood and jumped off the crate. She was going home. She was only seventeen she shouldn't even have been drinking at all, let alone two nights in a row.

As she turned down the street to the hotel she saw herd a scream. Turning she saw a woman lying on the ground, with someone standing over her. The person standing looked up at her and his eyes caught the light. They were red. With a hiss he ran at the startled Yuffie.

She blinked then saw that his mouth was covered in blood. She felt sick at the thought of how it got there and tried to draw out her Shuriken but the man was to fast. He lunged at her and she ducked covering her head, hoping to give herself more time to get to her weapon.

He flew over her and she felt claws rake her shoulder. She turned around and stood only to find that her star was gone. She had forgotten it that morning.

She stood frozen as the man came at her again. Then a shout rang out of nowhere.

"YUFFIE GET DOWN!"

She ducked and a sword swung over her head and straight through the mans neck. She watched as he turned to dust. Then she turned to look at her rescuer. Leon stood holding his gunblade, frowning at the pile on the ground. He turned his attention to Yuffie.

"You okay?" he asked holding out his hand.

She nodded and pulled herself up.

"Let me see," he said as he brushed her hair back and examined her neck.

"What Squall? Why are you looking at my neck?" she asked puzzled, but she didn't try to stop him. She kind of like the feel of his hands running through her hair.

Dropping his hands he looked back at the pile of ash. "That," he said. "Was a vampire. I was making sure he didn't bite you."

"WHAT?" she almost shouted.

"He was a vamp-"

"I heard you," she cut him off. "But they're real?"

He looked at her and back at the pile. "Apparently." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and saw her shoulder.

"Yuffie."

"What?" She looked up at him then followed his gaze to her shoulder. She shrugged.

"Yuffie."

"What? He didn't bite me. He clawed me."

Leon shook his head then bending down he scooped her up in his arms and walked toward the hotel.

"Squall? What's going on?" she asked as she put her arms around his neck.. Not that she minded. So far this was the best night of her life.

"Their claws are poisoned," he said rolling his eyes. "And it's Leon. Fortunately a healing spell will get rid of it but if you move too much you'll be dead before we get back to Aerith."

"Oh," she said. "Okay." She let herself relax in his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled like cinnamon and sandalwood

"Mmm," she said quietly. "You smell nice."

He chuckled quietly. "And you smelled like rum last night."

She stiffened. So he knew.

"I won't tell Aerith. Just tell me why? Why would the happiest seventeen year old in the world go out an get drunk for the heck of it."

She sighed. "You hurt me," she mumbled. "And I was tired of being hurt. I _am _tired of being hurt." Her voice was getting quieter. "I love you." It was so quiet he wasn't sure he heard it.

"Yuffie?" he asked when she didn't continue. Looking down at the girl in his arms he saw she was asleep. It was the poisons first reaction. Make the person sleep so it would spread faster.

He broke into a run. He finally reached the hotel and kicked open the door.

"AERITH!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs. She stuck her head out of her room and seeing Yuffie she ran across the hall and pushed oped the door the the room that Leon and Yuffie had to share.

"One of them got her. The poison already set in," he explained as he set Yuffie on the bed.

Aerith nodded and muttered 'Heal' under her breath. Green light surrounded Yuffie, but she didn't stir even after the light had fade.

"What's wrong? Will she be okay?" Leon asked concerned.

Aerith sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't know. All we can do now is wait."

* * *

_Well? Strange, cool, What? It'll get a bit more AU as it goes. Sorry Leon's so OOC. That wasn't supposed to happen until like the third chapter. Ah well. Leave a review.  
_

_Pretty Please? _


	2. Going Back

"Have they turned her yet?" said a voice from behind a desk. The room was dark.

"No My Leigh," said the man kneeling in front of the desk. "There seems to be something we had not accounted for. A man. Squall Leonhart. He protects her."

"With his life?" asked the cold voice.

"It would seem so," said the man.

"Bring him to me."

"Yes My Lady." The man rose and left the room.

The a hand out of the shadows and picked up a picture of Yuffie.

"You shall not escape me again." The picture dropped to the desk and the hand picked up a picture of Leon. "And you, shall watch helpless as the love of your life dies, like you left me to 'die' so many years ago."

- - - -

_Woo I'm floating, _thought Yuffie as she opened her eyes. _Wait spinning. Wheee. Woah. Yuck._ She closed her eyes again. When she opened them again the room had stopped spinning and she realized she was on her side leaning against something very warm and solid, that it had it's very muscular arm around her waist.

Turning slightly Yuffie looked behind her to see a shirtless Leon watching her. She blushed. She tried to pull away but his arm tightened around her.

"Yuffie I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean it," he whispered into her hair.

She turned her face back to him and saw him smile. Slowly he leaned closer. His mouth was half an inch away from hers when she jerked her head to the side and looked at the door.

"Aerith," she whispered as she turned back to him, fear in her voice.

Leon's face paled. "She'll kill us." Aerith was sweet and all that but when you made her mad it was like trying to face down a tornado. And walking in on a twenty-six year old kissing a seventeen year old was sure to make her mad.

"Pretend you just woke up," said Leon as he let go of her waist and rolled over. Yuffie sat up and stretched, giving a fake yawn as Aerith opened the door.

"Oh good you're awake," said Aerith smiling as she approached the bed. She nodded at Leon whom she assumed was still asleep. "He was up half the night reading through all the books in the library looking for stuff about vampires."

Yuffie giggled. "And he says _I_ never sleep."

Aerith smiled. "How are you feeling? Any side effects?"

Yuffie shook her head. "I was a bit disoriented when I woke up but I seem fine now."

"Well if you're hungry I'm making breakfast."

"Ok I'll just take a shower then I'll be down," said Yuffie smiling.

"Ok," said Aerith. With a small smile and a nod she left the room.

"It's true you know. You never sleep."

Yuffie grinned and gently punched Leon in the arm as he rolled over on his back. "Shut up."

Her face grew serious again. "Were...were you really going to kiss me?"

Leon frowned slightly. "If you don't want me to tell me."

"No it's not that I don't want you to I just...it's a bit of a surprise," she mumbled. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Shhh, don't cry," he said as he pulled her onto his chest, gently running a hand trough her hair.

She sniffed and smiled. _I must be dreaming._ She thought.

"Leon?" she murmured a few minutes later.

"Mmm?"

"I need a shower."

Leon laughed outright at this. "Okay," he said picking her up and setting her on her feet by the bed. "Go take a shower."

- - - -

After her shower Yuffie went downstairs to find the breakfast Aerith had promised. As she entered the kitchen she smelled waffles.

"Yum," she said as she sat down at the table, across from Leon who was holding a mug of coffee.

Aerith smiled and put a plate heaped with three waffles in front of Yuffie.

"Three?" said Yuffie, raising her eyebrows.

"Well you are a teenager," said Aerith. "Besides you were working overtime all night to get rid of the sleeping effects of that poison."

"That reminds me," said Yuffie, her mouth full of waffle. "Did you find anything Leon?"

He shook his head. "Not much. The library's too small."

"Maybe..." said Aerith from over by the stove. "Maybe we should just go back," she said as she sat down.

"Back where?" asked Yuffie, once again around a mouth full of waffle.

"Yuffie don't talk with your mouth full," said Leon rolling his eyes.

Swallowing the food she stuck her tongue out at him. Turning back to Aerith she repeated her question.

Aerith looked at her plate knowing what she said next would probably make them both mad. "Maybe we should go back to Hollow Bastion. The library's a lot bigger."

Leon looked at the table. _Why the hell didn't I think of that? _He thought angrily.

"I don't mind," said Yuffie. "I'd like to see the castle again."

"Yeah, lets go," said Leon.

Aerith looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Leon nodding. "Yuffie as soon a you're done come up and pack." He got up and left the kitchen.

Yuffie finished her waffles and followed him. Aerith sat for a while, amazed that they hadn't yelled or gotten mad. With a sigh she got up and went to find Cloud and Cid, and pack the few things she had brought with her in the first place.

- - - -

"Ok all set," said Yuffie as she entered the Gummi hanger with a duffle bag over her shoulder. "Who's ship are we taking?"

"Cid's," said Aerith. "It's the biggest and he's not coming. He said we could use it."

"Coooolll," said Yuffie, her eyes almost bugging out of her head in excitement.

"That does not however mean you can trash it like you did when you were twelve," said Aerith with a laugh.

"Awww darn it," said Yuffie pouting.

"Come on. Leon and Cloud are already onboard." Aerith turned and boarded the ship with Yuffie behind her.

Yuffie was excited until they took off then she disappeared into her room. She had forgotten how sick she got when she flew.

Leon wondered where she was because she would always bug him when he flew the ship. Then he remembered that she would only bug him when she was on motion sickness drugs.

Leaving the controls to Cloud he got up and went to her room. As he opened the door he heard a retching coming from the bathroom.

"Yuffie?" he called. All he heard in return was a moan and the sound of a body slumping to the floor.


	3. Air Sick

Leon opened the bathroom door to find Yuffie leaning against the wall. She looked up at him and gave a dry smile.

"I forget how sick I get," she said.

He sighed and left the room, coming back a moment later carrying a glass of water and motion sickness pills.

"Take these," he said holding them out to her.

With a smile she took the glass and swallowed the pills. She handed him back the glass ans sagged against the wall, completely exhausted. She squeaked in surprise when Leon picked her up and carried her into the room she had taken. Cid's ship was actually huge. It had eight bedrooms each with a bathroom attached, and a full kitchen. It even had a TV room. As it happened Yuffie had been the first on the ships to suggest picking room and she had of corse picked the largest.

"Squall?" she said when he turned to leave after setting her on the bed and covering her with a blanket.

He paused and looked to the side, not quite all the way over his shoulder, not quite looking at her. "Yes?" He didn't bother to correct her. He actually like when she called him Squall. Sometimes.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

He looked back at her and saw tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes. He walked back to the bed and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"Shhh, Yuffie, don't cry."

"Sorry," she sniffed with a small laugh.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair.

"Felling better?"

She didn't answer. He looked down and found her, once again, asleep in his arms. Smiling he leaned back against the headboard, carefully adjusting her so she wouldn't slip, but being careful not to wake her.

- - - -

"So why would these 'mythical creatures' suddenly appear? I never thought they were real until one tried to take my head off," said Cloud.

Aerith shrugged. "Where do you think the stories came from? Something like this must have happened before and this world was connected with theirs."

"So your saying they were here before?"

"It's possible."

"Well there better be a book on them at Hollow Bastion. All I know about them is the stories. Crossed, stakes, sunlight, garlic." Cloud scoffed. He had always though that being allergic to garlic was rather amusing.

"I doubt that crosses would do anything. Sun yes, and anything would die if you drove a stake through it's heart. As for garlic...I'm not sure."

"Well whatever else kills them I think I'll stick with the 'cut off their head' approach."

Aerith laughed. There were times, rare as they were, when Cloud could actually have a sense of humor. And even rarer if possible was when he smiled. She loved his smile. It made him look like an angel. A handsome, muscular, blond angel. Aerith was jarred from her thoughts when she involuntarily yawned.

Cloud noticed the yawn and smiled a rare smile. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

Smiling in relief she got up and walked to the door. She paused the looked back. He was sitting looking at the table thinking. She walked over and kissed his cheek then fled the room, a rosy blush on her cheeks.

Cloud smiled again. _Man I'm doing a lot of smiling_, he thought to himself.

- - - -

Leon gently lay Yuffie on the bed. She was still asleep. It had been several hours and it was almost time to land. She moaned slightly and held his arm.

"Shhh Yuf, go back to sleep," he whispered.

"K'," she mumbled. He grip loosened slightly and he managed to get his arm away. He walked away stopping at the door and smiling back at her.

When he got to the cockpit he asked Cloud how long until they landed.

"A couple minutes. I was about to come get you," he replied.

"You wouldn't have found me," said Leon sitting in the co-pilot seat.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Leon flipped a few switches before answering. "I was in Yuffie's room."

Cloud's jaw dropped.

Leon rolled his eyes and switched the controls over to his seat, taking the down toward Hollow Bastion.

"Not like that stupid. What the hell do you do in your spare time? Read trashy romance novels and watch porn?"

Cloud muttered something inaudible and changed the subject. Slightly. "So why were you in there then?"

"Because," said Leon as he maneuvered the ship onto the landing platform. "She gets airsick. I got her the meds but they always knock her out. She asked me to stay with her while she fell asleep." Almost true. He left out the fact that she had already been asleep.

With the ship safely landed, Leon left the cockpit, ignoring the look of shock still plastered on Cloud's face.

Walking down the hall he stopped at Aerith's room and stuck his head in.

"You all set?" he asked, his eyes sweeping the room for the flower girl.

"Yeah," she said looking up from the bag she was clasping shut on the bed.

Leon nodded and continued down the hall.

"Yuffie?" he called softly as he opened her door.

From the looks of it she had woken up right after he had left. She had taken a shower and changed into jeans and a grey t-shirt. Her hair was wet and part of in was hanging in her face.

She looked up. "I'm gonna say 'we landed' since I don't feel like puking anymore."

Leon nodded.

"Ok," said Yuffie standing up and grabbing her bag.

They met Cloud and Aerith at the door of the castle. With a quick nod to each other they approached the door swords ready. Both were sincerely hoping that the vampires hadn't found this place and decided it was the perfect hide out. With a deep breath Leon pushed open the door.

- - - -

_Hope everyone likes it. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing all my stories and telling me I have a talent. You guys really boost self esteem you know? Up till May I didn't know I had any talent, then I discovered that I was really good at making music vids. Cool huh?_

_Anyway enough about me. Chappie 4 should be up by Thursday then from the 4th to the 9th I travel and have no computer. X . X Life sucks._


	4. History

Fortunately there was nothing in the castle, but Leon insisted on searching every room and barricading every entrance that they could find. By the time they were done and he was satisfied that nothing could get to them it was almost noon.

"There," he said finally as he let the bar drop over the main doors.

"Uhh Squall?" said Yuffie eyeing the door.

"Aren't you being a bit...well...paranoid?" asked Aerith.

"So what if I am?" asked Leon shrugging. "Better safe than sorry."

Aerith sighed. "I'm going to go see if there is anything left to eat. Then we can go to the library."

Everyone nodded their agreement considering that they were all rather hungry. Yuffie's rummages through the cupboard yielded pasta and tomato sauce.

"I hate pasta," said Cloud as he watched Aerith putting it in the boiling water.

"Ok," said Yuffie. "Go hungry."

Aerith didn't say anything but she looked a little sad. Leon hit Cloud in the back of the head when she wasn't looking.

"Way to win her heart," he said quietly as Cloud rubbed the back of his head. Yuffie giggled.

- - - -

"Where are they?"

"We are looking My Lady. We know they left in one of their ships," stammered the man kneeling on the floor.

"Where would they go? And why?" growled the woman, more to herself than to her servant.

She paced back and forth. Then as she thought about who she was dealing with she remembered the library. Hollow Bastion. They were trying to arm themselves with the knowledge of vampires locked in the many thick, dusty volumes.

"Hollow Bastion. Go. Do not return with out the prisoners," she said.

"What of the two that went with them?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "They are of no importance to me. Kill them."

"Understood, My Lady." The man raised to his feet and walked toward the door.

"Oh and one more thing Zell." The man turned back and bowed.

"Yes?"

"I said they had to be alive. I didn't say unhurt."

Zell gave an ugly grin. "Yes My Lady."

- - - -

"HERE IT IS!" yelled Yuffie from the top of a ladder. She looked down and gulped. She hadn't realized quite how high she had climbed.

"Yuffie you okay?" Leon's voice floated up to her.

She shook her head and gripped the ladder looking back at the shelf. Taking a deep breath she turned around and tossed the book down.

"Catch!" she yelled. Leon caught the book and put it on the table, looking back up at the girl trapped on the ladder.

"Can you climb down?" he yelled up.

Yuffie shook her head and gripped the ladder with both hands, closing her eyes. She just stood there trying to quell her fear. After a while, it could have been a few minutes or an hour she didn't know she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find it belonged to Leon. And that he was smiling.

"Come on. Let's get you off this ladder. I won't let you fall."

She nodded and took one foot off the rung, placing on the one below her. He kept his hand on her shoulder all the way down, climbing down the ladder he retrieved from the back of the library at the same speed she did.

When they got to the floor Leon's hand slid down her arm and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping a little closer.

She nodded, blushing at how close they were. She looked at their intertwined hands and then looked up at him.

"Thanks," she whispered, leaning closer as her eyelids slid closed.

"Anytime Yuffie," said Leon, just as quietly, as his other hand slid through her hair, pulling her closer. Yuffie held her breath. Their lips touched.

- - - -

Aerith was tired of scanning shelves in the other half of the library and decided to check on Yuffie. She walked through the doors on the upper level that led to a balcony.

"Hey Yuf did you-" she began as she walked through the door but she was cut short when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh," whispered Cloud in her ear, releasing his grip and pointing.

Aerith looked and saw Leon and Yuffie kissing. Rather passonitly. She giggled slightly.

"Maybe we should interrrupt before it gets too out of hand," she whisperd as quietly as she could between her giggles.

"I agree," said Cloud.

Aerith turned and pulled Cloud with her, grabbing the arm that was still around her shoulder.

"Eh hem," said Cloud.

Leon and Yuffie broke apart and looked at them a bit sheepishly.

"Please don't let us interrupt," said Cloud his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Shut it blondie," said Leon. He kissed Yuffie again, then wrapping his arm around her waist he reached across the table and slid the book over to Aerith.

"We found this."

"Well let's see what is has to say," said Aerith. She opened the book and they all read.

_Vampire, the french Vampir, and Latin Nox Erro. A dangerous creature that only roams at night, they have few weaknesses. Sunlight burns them to ash. Garlic, while not killing them will burn them. The three types of kills are: Sunlight, Directly piercing the heart, and Decapitation or severing of any part of the spinal cord._

Leon moved to close the book.

"Hang on," said Yuffie. "It tell how they ended up existing."

The book detailed how in 1223BC a man had been cursed with a thirst. He was to find out what his thirst was and quench it. However he must not take a life in doing so or he would be cursed forever. He traveled the world and finally found that his thirst was for blood. But when he quenched his thirst he killed the girl he had chosen. Devastated he never killed again, but it would have been better if he had. Every person he bit was turned and so started the vampires.

"Great," said Leon. "Just great. You can only kill them at close quarters."

An explosion shook the castle and everyone was knocked down.

"I don't think that's gonna be hard to achieve," said Cloud as they heard a loud steady pounding on the front doors. Everyone was already on their feet and running for the front of the castle. The were on the landing when the doors buckled and thirty vampires flooded the Foyer.

Thirty vampires, armed to the teeth with any weapon you could think of.

- - - -

_There. Two chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself. Now I have to go to bed. Meeting with my school principal about classes in the morning and now I'll get only 7 hours of sleep. So much for 'summer means sleeping in'_

_As always please review, Alert and Favorite!_

_MKLA_


	5. The First Battle

"This is nice," said Cloud as he drew his sword, eying the vampires.

"Fun," said Yuffie, a malicious glint in her eyes. "Four against thirty."

"Yuffie, if this is your idea of fun then," began Leon.

"Hiya!" yelled Yuffie as she threw her big star.

It flew past three vampires and ricocheted of the wall. Yuffie caught it, a smug look on her face. Where the three vampires had been there were now three piles of dust.

"See?" she said proudly looking at Leon.

"Show off," he muttered.

"Uh...Yuffie? You might want to keep throwing that thing," said Cloud as he watched the remaining vampires.

"I'm not doing all the work!" she protested as she threw the star again, taking out two more vampires.

Leon rolled his eyes and drew his gunblade. "Yuffie you and Aerith stay here."

"But Squall-"

"Stay. Come on Cloud." He jumped of the balcony, slicing a vampire in half as he landed. As it happened he jumped at exactly the right moment. Where his head had been moments before there were now several bullets lodged in the wall.

Having followed him Cloud was now slicing every vampire within reach of his sword. Unfortunately they were rather smart and backed away, forcing him to go after them individually.

Yuffie continued to throw her star but they had learned to hear it's wizzing sound and ducked. When they did this Aerith would cast fire or lightning on them while they were distracted.

Aerith cast fire on another vampire and looked around the room below her as he turned to dust. There were only three left. Leon and Cloud each had one engaged in a sword fight and the third...

"Yuffie get down!" she yelled seeing the red laser point on the ninju's shirt.

Yuffie heard Aerith shout and dropped. But she wasn't quick enough. She felt something sharp pierce her shoulder and her vision began to blur. She put a hand to her shoulder and pulled out a dart of some kind.

"Ah shit," she said as everything went black and she slumped to the floor.

"Yuffie!" Aerith shook her shoulders. She took the dart from her friends hand and stood, looking over the balcony. She froze at the scene she saw before her. Cloud struck down his enemy and sank to one knee, panting. He didn't see the vampire that had shot Yuffie coming up behind him with a knife drawn.

Aerith watched in horror as is seemed to play in slow motion. _He's too close. If I cast fire or lightning I could hurt Cloud. _She thought desperately. She did the first thing that came to her mind.

"CLOUD MOVE!" she screamed. "BLIZARRA!" she yelled pointing her staff at the vampire. Never mind the fact that she had never cast Blizzara in her life.

Cloud heard Aerith's yell and shot forward, rolling away and coming to his feet, sword raised. He lowered the sword when he saw the frozen vampire. He had been stopped mid leap and his fangs were exposed in a snarl. All in all it was quite a funny site. Grinning Cloud smashed the ice and it shattered into a million pieces.

He looked up at Aerith and smiled. A silent thank you. Aerith returned the smile, blushing slightly.

Leon took one final swing, decapitating the vampire in front of him. Turning to survey the room he saw Cloud smash the last vampire. Curiously it seemed to be frozen when it was smashed. So Aerith finally learned ice spells.

Looking over at the door Leon saw it had a large gaping hole in it where the lock should have been. The beam he had placed across it was laying on the floor, one end in splinters. If the vampires came back they would have to find a new place to hold them off. They would have to block off the entire entrance hall from the rest of the castle.

Heading back op the stairs he found Aerith kneeling beside Yuffie, who was leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" he asked rushing forward.

Aerith held up the dart. He took it and examined it.

"Why are they after her?" Aerith's voice was barely more than a whisper.

Leon scooped Yuffie up in his arms and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Why would anyone be after Yuffie?" asked Cloud as he came up the stairs.

Leon didn't answer. He stood up and left the room, carefully carrying Yuffie.

Cloud turned to Aerith and instead of seeing the flower girl on the floor where she had been he saw a blur of pink as she thew her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay? Did any of them get you?" she asked as she pulled back. She looked him over making sure he wasn't hurt.

"I thought he was going to kill you," she sobbed. "I just stood there, like I was frozen. I didn't know if t would work but I cast it anyway I just had to or-"

Cloud gently placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her. "I'm fine. Thanks to you." He smiled at her again.

Aerith blushed and looked away. Cloud pulled her into his arms. She hesitantly put her arms around his waist.

"By the way. I'm very proud of you and very, very, impressed that you cast an ice spell. And an advanced one at that." he whispered into her hair.

Aerith blushed again and squirmed a little, very aware of how close he was holding her.

"Cloud?"

"Shhh...Just...let me hold you. Enjoy the time we have together."

Aerith's eye's drifted shut and she held him close, almost as if she thought she would never be this close to him again.

Three hours after he had put her in the bed in her old room, Leon finally saw Yuffie stir. He waked over and crouched by the side of the bed as she opened her eyes.

"You've been doing a lot of passing out lately," he commented a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Mmm..I was almost hoping I would wake up in your arms again," she mumbled.

A pained look flashed across his face. "Yuffie," he sighed.

"Squall," she returned as she sat up and stretched.

"Yuffie you do know I'm nine years older than you right?"

Yuffie frowned a little. "I'm not stupid Squall. I can do math. What's your point?"

Sighing again he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor.

"It's just...too much. I'm too old. And you're to young."

She shrugged. "So?"

"Yuffie you technically you aren't even an adult yet."

She sighed. "Squall I don't care. I want to be with you."

"Well I do care," he snapped. "You should have someone closer to your age."

"Do you care about me?"

He question caught him off guard.

"Yuffie..."

"Do you?" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then why does age matter? You kissed me. You didn't seem to mind that I was only seventeen then."

"That shouldn't have happened," he said looking at the floor.

"Well it did." She glared at him.

The room was silent. After a while Leon felt her arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Don't fight it," she whispered.

He closed his eyes. Maybe she was right.

"Love knows no boundaries Squall. And I love you." She turned his face to hers a he opened his eyes. "I love you." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yuffie,"

"Stop fighting. You've been fighting all your life. Let it go."

And he did. He kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed. His hands skimmed her sides and she shivered, smiling into the kiss. He broke the kiss and lay beside her, his fingers absently playing with the hem of her shirt.

She turned to him. "Squall don't stop."

"Yuffie I've already thrown almost every philosophy I have out the window."

"So are you saying you won't have sex with me?"

Leon coughed. "Yuf you're to blunt for your own good."

She grinned smugly then squealed when he attacked her, tickling her sides relentlessly.

Stopping for a moment he thought.

"Yuf when is your birthday?"

"Next month."

"Can you wait that long?"

She smiled and kissed him. "No Squall. I can't."

He watched her for a moment then shrugged. "It's close enough," he said as he kissed her. She giggled. She liked this side of Squall. A lot.

Zell waited. He had sent the team in over an hour before. It became apparent that none of them were coming back. Grimly he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Yes?" said the crisp voice at the other end of the line.

"My Lady. I am sorry to inform you that they cause more trouble that they are worth. The entire team is dead."

"Zell I thought I told you to send the best men you had."

"I did. Thirty of them."

A sigh crackled through the speaker. "Very well. Return here and take another team. Destroy the entire castle if you have to but bring them to me."

"Yes Ma'ma."

The delicate white hand clipped the phone shut. She sighed.

"Why won't you let me take them?" asked a voice from behind her.

Standing she turned to the man. "Because you are too important to me. Zell is dispensable." Leaning forward she kissed the man, letting her teeth run over his lips. He groaned as she pushed him against the wall.

"Rinoah..."

* * *

Muahhahahahahaha! I am an evil, manipulative, bitch! -smug smile- Yes I already know I am. 


	6. The Morning After

"Mmmm..." Yuffie yawned as she opened her eyes. She looked around the familiar yet somewhat distant room. Then she remembered where she was. Hollow Bastion. They had been attacked by vampires the day before. Then she had been knocked out. Squall had been there when she woke up...

She jumped as she felt an arm tighten around her waist. She hadn't even noticed it. She froze when she realized that she was leaning against what felt like a very warm brick wall. She turned over and found herself pulled against a very awake and very naked Leon.

"Hi," said Yuffie, her entire face flushing bright red.

"You're blushing," murmured Leon as he kissed her. "You weren't blushing last night." He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Yuffie blushed again as she remembered exactly what had been happening the night before.

"I wonder," said Leon as he raised his head to look at her.

"What?"

"Why would you blush now? Why not then?"

"Actually Squall you did turn off most of the lights. I _was_ blushing, rather profusely I might add, when you took my shirt off."

"But why blush at all? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful."

"Well in case you forgot I'd never done anything like that before." She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him. "But I've always wanted to hear you say that."

"What?"

"You called me beautiful. No one's ever called me that before."

He smiled. Just for her. "You're beautiful Yuffie. Every inch of you." He kissed her, running his hands up her sides. "You. Are. Beautiful." he annunciated each word with a kiss. "I love you."

- - - -

"It's almost ten. At least one of them should be up by now," said Cloud. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Aerith, once again playing cards. Crazy Eights this time as Cloud had already proved that he was incapable of winning even one hand of Gin.

"I checked on them earlier. They were both still asleep. Diamonds." Aerith neglected to mention the fact that they were both asleep in Yuffie's room, in Yuffie's bed, naked.

"Clubs," said Cloud putting down an eight.

"Out," said Aerith putting down her last card, once more winning the game. Cloud groaned and pushed his chair back.

"I'm gonna go check on them," he said standing up.

"Ah Cloud?" she said as he reached the doorway.

"What?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and walked back across the room. Aerith was looking at the floor and there was a slightly pink hue to her cheeks.

"Aerith what do you know that you're not telling me?" he asked as he leaned against the table, bringing his face close to hers.

She looked up to find Cloud less than an inch away. Her blush deepened. "Nothing."

"Aerith. Tell me."

She shook her head and tried to back away but he moved behind her and caught her shoulders in his firm grip.

"If I tell you...I want you to do something in return." _What the heck it's worth a shot right? _She thought as a plan formulated in her head.

"Anything," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered a little. Maybe this would work after all. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't really want to see the look on his face when he heard her request.

"Kiss me."

"Aerith..."

She stood up and pulled away from his grasp, tears forming in her eyes. "Sorry I asked," she muttered as she walked away. Halfway to the door a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back. Another arm circled he waist, preventing her further escape.

"Don't apologized," said Cloud. "I said I would do anything you asked." Without hesitation he leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't a short kiss but it wasn't long either.

"I'll do anything for you."

"Kiss me again Cloud, please," she whispered, her eyes sliding shut.

Cloud leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like spring and her hair smelled like cherry blossoms.

"Heh hem," came a voice form the doorway.

"Are we interrupting?" The question was followed by a small giggle.

Aerith pulled back and opened her eyes to find Leon and Yuffie standing in the doorway.

"Uh.." Aerith quickly stepped way from Cloud, only to be pulled back and kissed again.

"Only slightly," said Cloud as he put an arm around Aerith's shoulders and glaring at Leon and Yuffie.

Leon glared right back then in a very un-Leon like move he grinned and burst out laughing. "Man blondie, that look on your face was priceless."

Cloud scowled. Yuffie giggled. Aerith blushed.

"Well," said Leon. "As long as we're kissing people." He scooped Yuffie up in his arms and kissed her.

She giggled again. "I thought we were gonna keep this thing kinda low profile," she whispered, laughing at the shocked look on Cloud's face.

"So what? They already caught us once," he said as he walked over to the table, sitting down with Yuffie in his lap.

"Aerith is this what you wouldn't tell me?" asked Cloud.

"Ah well you see..."

"What?" asked all three.

Aerith sighed and addressed Yuffie. "I wasn't going to tell him but I came to wake you up this morning and I found...well...I think you know."

"You saw us both asleep in Yuffie's bed. Naked," said Leon.

Cloud's jaw dropped.

"And you said I was blunt," muttered Yuffie.

- - - -

"We need to get out of here. They'll be back."

"Sure that's great. Where're we gonna go?" asked Cloud.

"Look if you want to sit here and die that's fine with me." growled Leon.

"What is wrong with you two?" asked Aerith as she looked back and forth between the two. They had taken to glaring at each other after they had finished eating breakfast.

"Nothing," they both grumbled.

Aerith sensed a nasty argument brewing so she stood up and took Yuffie by the arm.

"We're gonna look at that book again. Settle whatever this is by the time we get back." She left the room dragging Yuffie behind her.

"Waz up Aerith?" asked Yuffie, slightly puzzled.

"Shh...Just wait." They peeked back through the window in the door just in time to see Leon falling to the floor with an obviously enraged Cloud standing over him. Yuffie gasped. Her face paled at what she heard next.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?ཀ?ཀ?" yelled Cloud. "She's seventeenཀཀཀ"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leon yelled as he stood up.

"You know what she means to meཀ She's like my little sisterཀ And I don't want her being hurt by someone like youཀ"

Leon rubbed his jaw where Cloud had hit him. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"Look Cloud I know you're just trying to protect her but you don't have to worry. I love her. Just as much a you love Aerith."

Aerith gasped.

"It's not the sameཀ Aerith's a grown womanཀ"

"Do you know how many nights she cried over you after you disappeared? She wasn't any older than Yuffie is when she decided who she wanted to be with. She knew what it meant. And so does Yuffie."

They watched each other not saying a word.

A crash resounded through the castle breaking the staring contest. Yuffie stumbled as an explosion shook the castle.

Aerith ran forward and pushed open the door. "We have to go. Nowཀཀཀཀ" she yelled as nither moved. "They're backཀ" She grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him through the door.

"Let it go," she whispered. "Yuffie can take care of herself now."

"You heard?"

Aerith nodded. She stopped when she heard a growl. "Vampires," she muttered. She broke into a run again.

"In daylight?" asked a puzzled Cloud as he ran after her.

It was soon explained when they saw vampires flooding the entrance hall. They wore full body suits and helmets with tinted visors.

"They came prepared," said Leon. "Let's go,"

They ran down a side hall and out to the hanger. Leon and Yuffie made it onto the ship. A shout rang out through the hanger.

Looking back Aerith saw a vampire about to sink his teeth into Cloud's neck. "Oh no you don't," she muttered. "BLIZZARAཀ" The vampire froze. Walking forward she whacked it with her staff and it shattered.

"Thanks," said Cloud as he picked up his sword.

"No problem," she replied smiling.

They ran onto the ship and took off.

"This is gonna be real fun," said Leon as he steered the ship out into space.

"What?" Cloud asked as he strapped himself into the co-pilot seat.

Leon pointed at almost seventy ships that were preventing their escape.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" asked Yuffie as she stood behind Leon's seat.

"I think that's putting it mildly," he said.

* * *

I know I know it's really bad. It seems like when I get to the fifth or sixth chapter it's turns crappy. Sorry. Don't kill me.

Next chapter should have them finding out who's behind stuff.


	7. Captured

"Yuffie knowing how easily you get air sick, if I were you I would sit down somewhere."

"Leon," she clutched his shoulder.

"Yuffie please just do it. This is going to be a very bumpy ride, if we even survive," he said as he manipulated the ship controls away from the oncoming vampire ship.

Yuffie put her hand on his cheek and pulled his head up to hers. She kissed him softly before whispering, "If we do die, I want you to know I love you." She kissed him again and left the cockpit.

Turning back to the controls, Leon watched the approaching ships.

"Are we going to die?" asked Cloud.

"We'll see," said Leon as he swerved the ship.

Cloud fired and took down ship after ship, against the odd they made it through. Only a few ships were left behind, to slow or not even bothering to chase them.

"We made it," sighed Cloud.

Suddenly out of the fog that covered the land a ship, larger than all the rest, emerged, it's landing bay gaping open. It was heading right for them. Leon pushed the ship down in a dive, but he quickly pulled up again when he realized they wouldn't clear the bay. A force had grabbed onto them and was pulling them in.

"To answer your question Cloud, Yes I think we are going to die," he said somberly as they hit the deck.

Cloud slumped in his seat. "I never told her..." he whispered.

Leon cocked his head to the side to look at his friend.

"I never told Aerith how much I love her."

A crash resounded throughout the ship. Leon stood, taking his gunblade. "You should, before it's too late."

He ran to the back of the ship. He froze at the scene before his eyes. The door had been pulled clean off. Aerith was lying on the floor, blood trickling from her side. A man stood in the doorway with a knife to Yuffie's throat.

"Surrender. Or she dies."

Leon threw down his weapon as Cloud came up behind him.

"Aerith!" he dropped his sword and ran past Leon, kneeling at her side. She was unconscious, but not badly wounded.

The man that held Yuffie stepped aside to admit another man.

"Ah...Squall. Long time no see huh?" said the new man as he looked Leon over.

"Zell," Leon was shocked to see the friend he had left behind for dead so many years ago but he hid it.

"Ah so you do remember me?" Zell laughed. "I figured you had forgotten all about me by now."

Leon said nothing. Zell's face fell slightly then his disappointment was replaced with anger.

"Take them away. See that this one gets medical attention." he said pointing at Aerith.

He left the doorway and more guards entered the ship. One picked up Aerith while three more held Cloud back. One of them prodded Leon in the back and they were all taken through the ship to the prison cells.

Leon was roughly shoved into a cell, while Yuffie was shoved into the one next to it. Cloud was next to her with Aerith. The doctor came and healed her then they were left alone.

Each cell was connected by a small mesh window. Yuffie stood on her bed and looked through the one that was connected with Leon's.

"Squall?" she whispered.

He stood in front of the bed, his back to her.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know Yuf, I really don't."

"That man back there," she said breaking the silence that had followed his statement. "You know him?"

Leon sighed. "I did. His name is Zell. He lived in my world. We...were friends. We went to the same school. When the world was destroyed he didn't make it. Or so I though." He looked at the floor still facing away from her. "I wonder how many others survived."

"Squall don't. You couldn't have known."

"I know Yuffie but...I shouldn't have left them. I left them all. All my friends. Zell, Selphie...Rinoa." The way he said the name made Yuffie wonder what might have happened between the two of them in the past. He seemed the saddest about this girl named Rinoa.

She knew there was nothing more she could say so she stepped down and lay on the bed. She sighed. Leon had never been one to talk about his past and now she saw why. She could see how you could be hurt so much by having to do something like that. To leave all of your friends behind. Maybe he had even left the girl he loved before behind.

Leon

How can this be happening? How can he be alive? I saw the building go up in flames with my own eyes. They were all inside. There was no way they could have escaped. I saw the house collapse, two minutes after it caught on fire. And no one came out the door. Why is this happening? What am I supposed to do? What about Yuffie?

Yuffie

Now I think I see why Squall never talks about his past. I guess Rinoa must be the girl that Aerith told me about. The one that died in the fire. They had been in love before she was killed. I wonder if Zell's alive could Rinoa be alive too? If she is will Squall leave me? Does he really love me?

Cloud

This is such a pile of crap. First I find out that vampires actually exist then I find out that Aerith has loved me for years. What am I supposed to do? I've always loved her but she never seemed interested. I hope she's okay. She's still unconscious. I can't believe they stabbed her. But if they were going to kill us why heal her? If this has something to do with Leon's past then...Aerith and I are disposable. How would I protect her?

Aerith stirred. Cloud rushed to her side and helped her sit up slowly.

"What happened?" she asked putting a hand to her head to stop the spinning.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I think so. What happened?"

"You were stabbed but they healed you."

"Why is this happening?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys it wasn't supposed to end here but I ran out of ideas. I know what I'm doing next so chapter...8 should be up in a couple of days. That is if I can stop writing randon Axel/Roxas oneshots. Blagh. Oh well back tot he real world. Hoped you liked it. Leave a review. They make me happy.


	8. The Enemy Revealed

**Leon**

Leon lay awake thinking, for what had to have been hours. A million thoughts ran through his head. Most revolved around Yuffie. _I love her so much. I never told her about anything. Can she ever forgive me? I never told her about Rinoa. She'll hate me. _Finally one settled and would not leave him. They had to escape. He began to forma plan. It was a good thing that the vampires hadn't found the knife in his boot.

**Yuffie**

Yuffie paced her cell. She couldn't get it out of her head that there was nothing she could do. She hated being helpless. And right now she was as helpless as she had ever been. _Why does it have to be like this? What is going on? _She kicked the wall and slumped onto her bed, cringing at the soreness of her foot.

**Cloud **

_I have to get us out of here. I have to protect Aerith. I almost lost her. What would I do without her? _Cloud paced back and forth trying to think but nothing came to him. He was never one for on the spot thinking. That had always been Leon's thing. Too bad they were in different cells or they would already have a way out of the hole they were stuck in.

Aerith

Aerith watched as Cloud paced. She knew he was trying to come up with a way out of there. _He always thinks he can't do anything. _She saw the look on his face. He was beating himself up again. Sighing she stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cloud?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

Cloud looked away. "I'm fine."

"Cloud, don't worry. We'll find a way out of this."

"But..."

"But what Cloud?"

He turned and faced her suddenly angry. "But what if I can't protect you? What if..." he paused. "What if the dreams I've been having come true?"

"Cloud what dreams?" she asked placing firm hands on his shoulders when he tried to pull away again.

"I dream that I lose you. I can't lose you Aerith. I love you." He leaned froward and kissed her softly.

"You really do don't you?" She whispered, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"With all my heart," he said softly, before kissing her again.

The door burst open and they were ripped apart.

"CLOUD!" Aerith screamed, as she was pulled down the hallway.

"Aerith! Cloud!" yelled Yuffie through the grate in the cell door.

They were pulled to a door in the side of the ship. When it was pushed open they saw a small island in the middle of a giant ocean. One of the vampires pushed Cloud and he fell out of the ship. He landed with a dull thud and a groan.

"Have fun!" Shouted the vampire over the wind as he pushed Aerith off the ship. She screamed then gasped as she fell into Cloud's arms. They watched as the ship flew away.

"What are we going to do?" she wept into his chest.

"We'll do something," he said, stroking her hair.

- - - -

"What did you do with them?" growled Leon when the vampires returned.

"Oh don't worry," one of them said, grinning, showing his pointed fangs. "They're fine. For now. They're having a little vacation on an island."

The vampire walked away laughing and Leon slumped on his bed. He had already failed to protect everyone around him. Rinoa, Cloud, Aerith. If they survived how could he ever protect Yuffie?

"Squall look at me this instant!" Yuffie shouted through the grated.

His head snapped up and their eyes locked.

"They aren't dead yet," she whispered. "Now listen to me. We have to get out of here."

"Yuffie...We can't. There's no way."

The doors pulled open and they were dragged from there cell to stand in front of Zell.

"Bring them," he said with a small nod and turned, leading the way down the hallway.

Yuffie kicked and fought all the way as they were taken off the ship and into another building until they were shoved inside a dark office. The door was shut behind them.

Half the room behind the large desk was in shadows. There was a woman sitting behind the desk, her face in shadows. A hand rested on her shoulder showing that there was another person in the room but they too were hidden in the shadows.

"I's been too long Squall," said a feminine voice.

He knew that voice. He could never forget... "Rinoa?"

She laughed and leaned forward, exposing her face.

"So you do remember me. Even though you left me for dead, all those years ago."

"Squall?" asked Yuffie. "What's going on?"

"So you found another one? I wonder what she means to you? Does she mean as little to you as I did? Does she know that you are simply using her? That she is a mere tool for your entertainment?"

"Squall what is she saying?"

"Oh believe me, every word is true." The man stepped out of the shadows. "He used her the same what he's using you."

Leon bristled. "Seifer."

Seifer laughed. "He left us all for dead, Yuffie."

"How do you know my name?" she shouted.

"We simply do," said Rinoa. She laughed. "We know everything. ZELL! Take her away," she said as Zell entered.

"No!" shouted Yuffie, clinging to Leon's arm, as she was pulled away.

"Now Squall, we're going to have some fun," said Rinoa as the door swung shut.

- - - -

"Let me go!" yelled Yuffie ash she his Zell. He clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her down a side hallway.

"Will you shut up? Or do you really want to die?" he hissed as he pinned her to the wall to stop her struggling.

She relaxed slightly and stopped trying to scream. He removed his hand from her mouth and put a finger to his lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to push him off her.

"Yuffie stop struggling. I won't hurt you. I'm want to help you."

Yuffie stilled and looked up to see sadness in the man's eyes. "Why?"

Zell shrugged. "I'm sick of being ordered around by that bitch. That's all the explanation you get. Now are you going to let me help you?"

Yuffie simply nodded.

-------------------------

Eeek my chapters are getting progressively shorter. Darn it. Oh well. How'd ya like it? I hope you liked it. There should only be a couple more chapters. It'a already way longer than I had intended.

Laterz MKLA


	9. Plans

"Cloud?" yelled Aerith scanning the beach. 

They had split up to search the island that they had been dumped on. It wasn't very big, a little over half a mile long and a quarter wide. Easy shouting distance from anywhere on the island.

"Over here!" came Cloud's yell somewhere off to her right. Aerith followed the sound and found herself in a clearing in the middle of the islands one clump of trees.

What she found startled her a bit. She saw Cloud leaning against a tree and across from him was another man. This man was dressed in a white shirt and breeches and his hair was in dread locks with a red head band. In his hand was a bottle and he was swaying precariously from side to side as he observed her and Cloud.

She walked over to Cloud and whispered in his ear, "Cloud what's going on?"

"Aerith meet Jack-"

"Captain!" interjected the man.

"Meet Captain Jack Sparrow."

Aerith's eyes widened. "Oh heaven help us."

"Exactly."

- - - -

"How are we going to help Squall?" questioned Yuffie as Zell led her through the ship.

"Simple. We get to the armory and blast the shit out of Rinoa."

"Not that simple, dufus," she said as she pulled them to a stop and into an empty room.

"You have a better idea?"

"Maybe. "Why is she after me?"

Zell shrugged. "She thinks you would make a good commander of her army."

Yuffie thought for a long time trying to come up with something. She paced back and forth as Zell patiently waited and kept watch. She thought through every idea she had but none og them seemed to be any help. Finally her eyes lit up.

"Got it."

- - - -

Rinoa didn't actually do anything to Leon at that particular moment. Instead she had Seifer throw him in a small windowless room. Leon knew what she was doing. She would leave him in here with his own thoughts until he started to go man. Then she would torture him then finally she would kill him. Or maybe she would let Seifer do it. No she'd let him do the torture then she would kill him herself.

He paced back and forth. He still had the knife in his boot. It might yet come in handy, if he got the opportunity to use it.

He couldn't fathom what she would have done with Yuffie. Zell. He never expected something like this from Zell. He knew Zell had always hated Seifer and he certainly was never very fond of Rinoa either. In a way Leon was disappointed with his old friend.

He was also still confused at how they had escaped and turned into creatures that weren't supposed to exist. Now that was just bizarre.

His head was also starting top hurt. He lay down on the small cot and fell asleep, his dreams soon plagued but horrible imaged of Yuffie's mutilated body. He tossed and turned as the nightmares plagued him, unable to wake up and unable to do anything to help Yuffie in his dreams.

- - - -

"There it is. Port Royal," said the ships captain pointing to the bustling port.

Cloud nodded. As it turned out Jack had been rather useful. A ship had passed, carrying a cargo of rum to stash with what was already hidden, Jack had been drinking from before he and Aerith came, and Jack had bartered them all passage to Port Royal.

The captain had been most obliging considering the fact that there was now a lady on board. Cloud was surprised at how little time it had taken them to get there. Along the way they had been provided with appropriate clothes so that they would fit in a little better.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Aerith as they left the ship for the busy docks.

"If the vampires can get here then that means," Cloud explained as they wove through crowd toward the inn. "That this world is connected to the others and at some point or another," he paused again and ducked around a cart. "Sora will show up. See?" he said as everyone scattered. A heartless had appeared in the middle of the square. "Come on," he said taking Aerith's hand.

"Hang on," she turned back. "Blizzara," she muttered and the heartless froze.

They turned and made their way to the inn taking advantage of the fast moving crowds this time going the direction that they wanted. The rented a room with the money the captain had given them after hearing their situation and locked themselves in.

"So now we wait?" asked Aerith.

"Now we wait."

- - - -

Leon woke in cold sweat at the door swung open. Seifer stepped into the room. He grinned revealing pointed fangs.

"I suppose you're wondering how we survived and turned in these...things?"

Leon didn't answer.

"Well you see, that ring that Rinoa has? It turns out that it has the power to breach the worlds. It brought us to a place called Romania. And some idiot named Dracula thought he would have us for a snack. Except that Rinoa turned about ten times faster then she should have, she should have died, and killed him. He had already bitten me and Zell was dying anyway so she turned him. We took his army and we created this." He gestured his arms at the ship around them. "An entire empire. All thanks to you, Squall Leonhart."

Leon shivered at the look of malice and madness in Seifer's eyes.

-----------------------------------------

_Yeah ok I know it's shorter than useual. It's kinda a filler chapter setting up for the end of the story. Yes sadly this story has only one or at most two more chapters left. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I love writing it and now I will be working on the one I should have spent this time on. Check it out, it the sequel to White Rose, Blood Rose, called Black Dress, Blue Dress. Yeah lame._


	10. A Bitter Ending

"This is your plan?" asked Zell incredulously as he and Yuffie looked around a corner.

Yuffie didn't answer. Instead she ran to the end of the hall they were looking into and pulled open the door. She quickly slipped through as Zell followed her, closing the door. She turned to him with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

"You have a problem with my plan?"

Zell shrugged. "No. It just seems a bit...strange."

"Humph."

- - - -

"SORA!" yelled Cloud as he ran through the markets of Port Royal.

Sora looked up when he heard his name and came face to face with a shabby looking Cloud.

"What happened to you two?" he asked as Aerith ran up also looking quite disheveled.

"Long story," panted Cloud as he leaned on his knees.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Vampire's," said Aerith.

"Eh? Vampire's? I thought-"

Aerith stopped him with a finger over her lips and led them all into a side street that was deserted except for an old drunk who was asleep on a crated at the end of the ally.

"So did we. However it would seem something that Leon did in the past has come back to bite him in the-"

"Cloud!"

"Sorry," Cloud muttered.

"So...where is Leon?" asked Sora.

"Well you see," began Cloud, only to be interrupted.

"They captured us all at Hollow Bastion, and then they dumped the two of us here," explained Aerith.

"All of you?"

"Yuffie, Leon, Me and Cloud. We all went to Hollow Bastion to research vampires after one attacked Yuffie."

"And they still have her?"

"Yeah," said Cloud.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Sora.

Aerith and Cloud glanced at each other and Cloud sighed. "We don't know where they were going," said Cloud quietly.

Sora looked a the ground. "I wonder," he muttered. "How long has it been since they showed up?" he asked, 'they' being the vampires.

"About three days," said Aerith. "Why?"

Sora's eyes brightened. "A new portal just opened, a few days ago. I haven't had time to check it out yet!"

Cloud looked at Aerith. She shrugged and sighed. "I guess it's a place to start."

"Great!" said Sora. "Come on, the ships this way. He led them out of the ally and toward where the ship had landed.

- - - -

"Having fun yet?" yelled Seifer as he threw Leon into the wall for the third time.

Leon slid to the floor in a heap and once more pulled himself upright. On any normal day he would have been more than a match for Seifer but now, Seifer had the advantage of superhuman strength. Gathering all the strength he had Leon put his hand on the knife in his boot and prepared to strike.

As he was about to stand up the door swung open.

"She want's to see you." Leon recognized Zell's voice. Seifer grunted and glared at Leon.

"I'll be back," he muttered and left the room. The door swung shut and the clang of metal was soon followed by a loud crack and a thump.

Once more the door swung open, this time to reveal a grinning Yuffie and an unconscious Seifer.

"Yuffie? You're ok!" Leon ran forward and hugged Yuffie. She hugged him back and smiled at him.

"Sure I'm ok. Not all of your old friends are idiots. Or at least not permanent ones." She looked over her shoulder at Zell who was standing over Seifer, brandishing a small statuette of Rinoa and a broad grin. His tie was gone, along with his suit jacket and the make up that had covered the tattoo on his face.

He shrugged. "What can I say? I don't like being ordered around."

Leon actually laughed. "Same old Zell."

Zell's grin widened and he jerked his head down the hall. "Can we go kill the bitch now?"

Leon smirked. "I have some business to finish first." He took the knife out of his boot and walked away from Yuffie. Stepping over Seifer he cut his head off. He immediately turned into a pile of ash.

"Now we can go."

- - - -

Rinoa sighed and leaned back in her chair. By the time she saw Squall again he would be black and blue from the beating Seifer had given him. She just couldn't figure it out. She had been in love with him. And he had loved her. Then...their house had exploded. The gas main had...done something and blew up. It had happened right when the heartless had attacked and all the worlds had been connected.

She had screamed and passed out as she felt flames consume her. She woke up hours later. The people that had found her were vampires. And as soon as she was strong enough she killed them all and vowed to have revenge on Squall for leaving her.

Shaking her head Rinoa pushed the thoughts and emotions to the back of her mind. That wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't human.

When she found out that Squall had found another girl she was so infuriated that she made a new vow. Kill that girl in front of him.

Stretching she looked up at the video feed from the cameras on the wall. She laughed as Seifer threw Squall into the wall. She loved the sight of other people's pain. It was her favorite pastime besides inflicting that pain herself.

However as she watched Zell walked up to the hall door and knocked. Behind him, free and unhurt was that girl.

_What the hell is he doing?_

She watched as Zell talked to Seifer then hit him on the head with a statue when he turned away. Squall then took something out of his boot. He killed Seifer.

Rinoa screamed as Seifer turned to dust.

- - - -

Leon kicked the door to the office down. There was nothing there. The chair was still rotating, indicating that the person sitting in it had left recently and very fast.

_Self-destruct initiated. Self-destruct in 60 seconds._

"Ah SHIT!" yelled Zell. "We gotta get the hell out of here!"

They ran.

_Self-destruct in 40 seconds._

They made it all the way to the hanger and onto the ship. Zell hit the controls next to the ship to open the hanger doors.

_Self-destruct in 20 seconds._

Leon started the ship and maneuvered it off the ground towards the doors.

_Self-destruct in 10 seconds._

The doors hadn't opened. Yuffie was biting her nails. "What are we gonna do?" she whimpered.

_...9_

Zell jumped out of the ship and ran to the doors.

_...8_

"ZELL GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" yelled Leon.

_...7_

"GO!" Zell shouted as he ripped the control panel apart and pulled the manual release for the doors.

_...6_

"ZELL IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SO HELP ME!"

_...5_

"Don't you get it?" yelled Zell.

_...4_

"I don't want to live like this anymore!

_...3_

"GO!"

_...2_

Leon gave his friend one look and sent the ship out of the hanger at top speed. Yuffie collapsed on the floor sobbing.

_...1_

"One," said Zell. He smiled a small smile, one half of regret and half of joy at his impending freedom.

The explosion sent the Gummi ship spiraling through space despite the distance. Yuffie was thrown across the cabin against the wall. Leon fought the controls and finally stopped the ship.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he ran over to her.

"Mmm..Ughhh..I...think so." She carefully sat up and rubbed her head.

'_Leon? Yuffie?' _A voice crackled through the radio.

Leon grabbed the hand set. "Sora?"

He and Yuffie heard several shouts on the other end of the radio.

'_You're okay!'_ It was Aerith.

"Aerith?" asked Yuffie. "Where's Cloud?"

'_I'm right here. Sora found us, and we followed you. Then we saw...'_

"Zell's dead," said Leon after a moment. "So is Seifer."

'Then it's over?' asked Aerith.

'Rinoa?' asked Cloud as if he already knew the answer.

"It's not over 'til she's dead," said Leon as he looked at Yuffie. She nodded slightly.

_'Leon?' _This time it was Sora. _'We'll meet you back in traverse town alright?'_

"Yeah," said Leon. "Then we have a few things to take care of before we go after her. See you back there." He turned off the radio.

Setting it down he took Yuffie's hands in his.

"Squall what do we have to do? Besides get a ton of weapons and potions."

"Yuffie...Will you marry me?"

**The End**

**-------------------------------------------- **

_Wow. Way Longer than I thought it would me. Heh mean arn't I? And Yes there will be a sequel. Eventually. Leave me a review! I love 'em! And I want to thank all of you that reviewed my story and supported me through the whole thing._

Song of NephilimSimpleNClean92, AndromedaGalaxy, sorasheart281, TsujiaisgurlNina, Mrs.Axel And Cookbook24


End file.
